


14 de octubre

by Pandanoi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandanoi/pseuds/Pandanoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Feliz cumpleaños, Comandante Smith."</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 de octubre

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba en mi pueblo (sin tele, ni pc, ni casi-casi internet) cuando cayó el cumple de Erwin, y aún así escribí un fic XD  
> Algo tranquilito.

El día había amanecido claro, despejado, e inusitadamente frío. Aún con todo, era el primer día sin lluvia desde hacía una semana y todos en el cuartel agradecieron la tregua. Como las expediciones estaban suspendidas hasta la próxima primavera, los soldados dedicaban su tiempo a entrenar y a pertrecharse para el invierno, que prometía ser tan inclemente como estaba siendo el otoño. Abajo en el patio los nuevos reclutas medían su fortaleza contra los demás con un pequeño concurso de cortar leña. Reían gozosos y pasaban un buen rato de sana competición mientras cumplían la orden de llenar las despensas con las que aprovisionar los viejos hornos y las chimeneas. En días como aquel se olvidaban un poco de su misión, de los titanes y los muros.

En la segunda planta del viejo castillo que habían tomado como cuartel, el capitán Levi formó varios grupos de limpieza y dio orden de dejar todo el edificio libre de polvo, barro, telarañas y cualquier rastro de suciedad. Las ventanas y las vidrieras debían ser trasparentes, los pomos y apliques metálicos brillar como si fueran nuevos, los suelos de vieja piedra y madera tan pulcros que se pudiera comer en ellos. Allá por donde pasara, Levi no dejaba mota de suciedad tras él, y se encargaba de señalar a su equipo donde frotar más fuerte o donde barrer otra vez.

Petra avanzó por el pasillo seguida de Oluo y Eld, ambos cargando cestos llenos de plantas.

\- ¿Qué demonios traéis ahí? - preguntó Levi, arrugando la nariz.

\- Romero, y otras plantas aromáticas - respondió Petra, algo cohibida por el tono de su capitán.

\- ¿Para qué? - inquirió de nuevo Levi, alzando una ceja casi imperceptiblemente.

\- Para que no huela a jabón y vinagre - repuso la jovencita, creciéndose un poco - mi madre solía colgar unas ramitas de romero cuando limpiaba la casa.

\- Cuando se sequen las hojas caerán y lo dejarán todo sucio, y las ramas serán un nido de arañas. Salid y tirad eso.

Oluo y Eld se miraron un segundo y luego ambos a Petra.

\- Pero señor, el aroma de las plantas es relajante, mientras que el del vinagre levanta dolor de cabeza. Creo que sería bueno para todos tener un ambiente relajado.

Petra miró de forma significativa a su capitán, manteniendo un duelo silencioso con él. Finalmente, Levi se volvió y sé dedicó a su tarea.

\- Haced lo que queráis, pero vosotros limpiaréis el estropicio.

\- ¡Sí, señor! - dijeron los tres subalternos al tiempo.

 

**********************

 

Los reclutas del patio yacían extenuados, habían terminado en unas horas el trabajo de varios días y su jefe de grupo, que no era otro que Mike, les felicitó y prometió doble ración por su esfuerzo, a lo que los chavales respondieron con un grito de júbilo.

Levi miraba por encima de sus cabezas al sol que se ponía dejando sobre él un cielo claro tapizado por algunas nubes densas y oscuras que arrojaban pronunciadas sombras sobre el valle colindante. Un viento recio soplaba desde el nordeste, revolviendo su oscuro cabello y casi cortando su frente y mejillas. Levi odiaba el frío, pero los últimos rayos de sol calentaban su piel pese al viento. Había sido un día de lo más ordinario y pacífico y ahora que terminaba sólo restaba una cosa para terminar de hacerlo agradable.

La primera estrella había empezado a brillar ya cuando oyó los cascos de un caballo repicar sobre el empedrado del pórtico. Su exhausto jinete dejó al corcel en la caballeriza donde el animal dio buena cuenta de la avena y el agua que el mozo dispuso para él.

El comandante fue anunciado en el comedor, donde, de forma extraordinaria, ya que en la legión era apreciada la austeridad, se le recibió con vítores y otros gritos inteligibles. El comandante Smith levantó una mano dándose por aludido y agradecido, a su parca manera, por la entusiasta bienvenida. Saliose por un lateral del comedor, ordenando al cocinero llevarle algo a su cuarto más tarde.

Erwin, aún con las mejillas encendidas por el frío, procedió por el pasillo dirección al segundo piso. Sintió el agradable aroma del romero, la canela y la lavanda por encima del fino resquicio oloroso del jabón y el vinagre. Estaba seguro que lo segundo era cosa de Levi, pero no se atrevía a aventurar de quién era lo primero ni como Levi había accedido a semejante idea, aunque agradecía que así hubiera sido. Tras un viaje de varias horas desde la capital, aquellos familiares aromas le hacían sentirse un poco como en casa.

Al fin alcanzó su cuarto, con la sorpresa de hallar ya la chimenea encendida y la habitación aclimatada para acogerle. Se despojó de la capa de viaje y de la cazadora, y aflojó los puños y cuello de su camisa. Debía poner en orden algunos documentos antes de acostarse para enviarlos mañana a primera hora a Sina.

Se sentó en su escritorio de castaño y rebuscó en los cajones. Sus papeles, sus informes y hasta su pluma y tintero habían desaparecido. Sintió algo parecido a un momentáneo impulso asesino y quiso colgar a su muy querido capitán por meterse en su cuarto a poner orden donde ya lo había aunque no fuese tal cual él demandaba. En estas entró el ayudante de cocina, con su cena y una taza de oscuro café... salvo por la incidencia de que no era café si no una infusión.

\- Dije expresamente "café negro" - reprendió Erwin, empezando a perder la calma.

\- ¡No mate al mensajero, señor! - graznó el joven ayudante, escabulléndose antes de que el comandante pudiese decir nada más y dejando a éste patidifuso.

Erwin se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón, estrujando su entrecejo, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas.

Oyó unos pasos cerca de la puerta, y ésta cerrándose acto seguido. Bajó la mirada y encontró a Levi avanzando hacia él, con su acostumbrado ceño fruncido.

\- Levi, mi queridísimo Levi ¿se puede saber dónde demonios has metido todas mis cosas? - preguntó entre dientes.

\- Tiene cojones que sólo me hables así cuando te enfadas - espetó Levi sin demasiado sentimiento, diríase que casi divertido si tal adjetivo pudiera aplicarse a su carácter.

El capitán se sentó al borde de la mesa.

\- Las he escondido.

\- Dame una buena razón antes de que te estrangule - dijo Erwin con tono amable, a pesar de la fiereza de sus ojos.

\- Ya sabes que eso me pone - susurró Levi, acercándose más a él

\- ¡Levi! ¡No estoy para jueguecitos! - gruñó Erwin.

\- Cada año que cumples estás más intratable, mi queridísimo Erwin - parafraseó él capitán, incorporándose.

\- ¿Cada año que cumplo...?

Erwin cayó al fin en la cuenta.

\- Ya he rellenado yo esos informes por ti, sólo tienes que revisarlos, añadir lo que encuentres conveniente y firmarlos - dijo Levi, con acento aburrido.

\- Eso explica lo del salón ¿Y las plantas aromáticas? - continuó divagando Erwin.

\- Idea de Petra. Todo el mundo se da cuenta de lo estresado que estás.

\- ¿La chimenea?

\- Mike.

\- Y la infusión es cosa de Hanji.

\- Sí.

Erwin se recostó sobre el sillón, con una sonrisa culpable.

\- Casi mato al ayudante de cocina - rió, recordando la huida del chaval.

\- A mí querías estrangularme - recordó Levi.

\- Me hago viejo y estoy senil.

\- Pronto te mearás y cagarás encima y te olvidarás hasta de cómo te llamas.

\- Y se me caerán los dientes y el pelo. Espero que te gusten los calvos.

\- Conmigo no cuentes, no me gustan los viejos.

\- Pues aprovecha ahora que aún tengo dientes y pelo.

\- Cállate de una vez, me estás dando asco - espetó Levi.

Erwin apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa, contemplando desde abajo la figura de su capitán, aún sentado sobre la mesa y erguido como un orgulloso gato.  
Hubo un minuto de cómplice y sencillo silencio.

\- ¿Y tu regalo? - preguntó Erwin, apoyando la cara en su mano, con una sonrisa provocadora.

\- He hecho tu trabajo ¿Te parece poco? - protestó, cruzándose de brazos. Invulnerable a la pícara sonrisa del comandante.

\- Cuando se trata de ti todo me parece poco.

Erwin alargó el brazo y acarició con un par de dedos la mejilla de Levi, quien finalmente se rindió a la silenciosa petición de su superior. Se inclinó sobre él y le besó, tan suave como había sido la caricia de Erwin.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Comandante Smith.


End file.
